


Handled

by vamplover82



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon likes to hang all over people; Jon manhandles him a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handled

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written originally as a comment fic over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/).

Brendon always really liked draping himself over other people, especially his bandmates. They all took it with differing degrees of comfort, but for the most part, no one told him to fuck off. Jon, however, seemed to be something of an anomaly. At first, he'd let Brendon hang all over him, just like everyone else. Lately, though, he seemed more inclined to just...put Brendon where he wanted him.

At first, it had just been subtle, moving an arm or a leg for a more comfortable position and other things like that. Then, it had sort of graduated to Jon completely rearranging their position to whatever he felt like, often leaving them slumped over and tangled up together. Which was all very well, as far as Brendon was concerned; cuddling was always a good thing.

The thing was, Brendon somehow got to a point where he kind of liked it when Jon would manhandle him. Jon would tug him along, and he would just go with it. And it really didn't occur to him that anything was strange until one day when he was being a bit hyperactive and Jon grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, where Brendon calmly settled.

He still wouldn't have had a clue except that Spencer and Ryan had been watching and looked at each other like they knew something he didn't. It only took about fifteen minutes of incessant asking later on to get Ryan to break down and tell him what was going on.

"You've just gotten sort of...pliable, lately." Ryan punctuated this with a wave of his hand, as if Brendon was just supposed to know what that meant. When he clearly didn't, Ryan elaborated, "You let Jon pull you around an awful lot," and gave him a significant look.

"I do not!" As soon as he protested, though, Brendon abruptly thought of all the times where maybe that was true. The two of them tangling together on the couch at Jon's behest, Jon picking Brendon up and moving him away from fans, Jon pulling him along and talking excitedly about how Brendon just _had_ to see the sunset. He tried not to let it show, but Ryan could obviously tell what he was thinking.

"Oh, you so do. You were practically bouncing off the walls, but you calmed right away when he sat you down."

"And your point is?"

"God, do you always have to be so difficult? You," Ryan poked him in the chest with one long finger, "have a thing for Jon Walker."

Brendon laughed, completely taken off guard. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for someone being able to calm you down, but. Well. Just don't let it screw up the band, alright?" With that, Ryan clapped him on the back and left before Brendon could get a word in.

And of course, once it had been mentioned, Brendon totally over-thought the whole thing. Yeah, maybe he did let Jon manhandle him a bit, and maybe he wouldn't let anyone else get away with nearly that much. But that had nothing to do with liking or not liking Jon. Jon just happened to be a good influence or something. Besides, since when did the fact that Brendon let someone get away with something mean that he liked them? It didn't; that was all there was to it. Still, Brendon thought maybe he should try to be a little less all over Jon, or something.

Somehow, that managed not to work; in fact, if anything, it actually made the whole situation worse. When Brendon made an effort to put space between himself and Jon, Jon went out of his way to get to Brendon. They still ended up cuddled together rather often, and since it was Jon initiating it, Brendon ended up getting more looks from Ryan and even some from Spencer.

All the looks and the contact with Jon just served to make Brendon tense, and one day with both Ryan and Spencer trying and failing to be subtle with their looks, Brendon just snapped. Luckily, they were actually at home and thus he could actually just get up and basically flee. True, he only just managed to get out of the house and into the backyard before Jon caught up to him, but still. It was infinitely better than being cooped up on a bus and having nowhere to go.

"Brendon." Jon walked up and slung an arm around his shoulder, which Brendon immediately shrugged off, walking a little away from Jon and beginning to pace. "What's with you today?"

Brendon could hear the concern in Jon's voice, but he couldn't help feeling put out and contrary. "Nothing, Jon. Just leave it."

"No, I won't just leave it." Jon pushed him up against the side of the house - not hard enough to hurt, but certainly enough to get his attention - and Brendon couldn't help inhaling sharply. "You've been acting weird lately, and I want to know why."

Brendon shook his head slowly and looked at the ground, not wanting to have to admit to trying to avoid Jon. Jon stepped closer and put his finger under Brendon's chin, tipping it up until their eyes met. "Brendon."

Brendon didn't respond, just met Jon's eyes with a defiant look. After a seemingly endless moment of staring at each other, Jon darted his head toward Brendon's and kissed him hard. Brendon would never admit to it, but he might just have whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Jon's neck and deepened the kiss.

They stayed there kissing for several minutes before Jon finally pulled away, panting. "I really think we should take this somewhere else. Somewhere less...out in Ryan's backyard."

"Yeah," Brendon agreed, still not entirely pleased when Jon stepped away from him and grabbed his hand, making for the house.

"Hey guys, I'm uh, gonna take Brendon home now."

They were out the door before Ryan had even finished saying, 'See you for practice tomorrow.'

Luckily, the car ride was short, because Brendon was tense, and his knee wouldn't stop bouncing, no matter what he tried. He was out of the car like a shot as soon as they pulled up in front of his place, and Jon was right behind him, practically draped over his back as he unlocked the front door.

As soon as they were inside, Jon pushed Brendon up against the nearest wall, kissing him once again. Although it had only been minutes, it felt to Brendon like it had been days, and he kissed back with enthusiasm. Before he quite realized it, they were stumbling toward his bedroom, losing random bits of clothing along the way and pulling off the last of it as they lay on the bed.

Jon settled half on top of Brendon, running his hands over Brendon's chest and stomach, pausing to run his fingers lightly over the trail of hair going from Brendon's belly button to his groin. Brendon shivered in unexpected pleasure, pushing up against the questing fingers. When they roved down further, he let out a groan, his dick hardening quickly as Jon really started stroking him.

"Brendon," Jon whispered in his ear. "Brendon, please let me fuck you."

Brendon nodded quickly. "Yes," he managed to hiss out.

He was severely disappointed when Jon pulled away completely to search out a condom and some lube in his jeans. Jon was back within moments, though, and instead of climbing back on top of Brendon, he pulled Brendon up and turned him around, maneuvering him until Brendon was on his hands and knees, his legs spread, leaving him feeling open and far too vulnerable.

Jon was there, though, draped across Brendon's back, a slick finger pushing between his cheeks and sliding inside him with relative ease. A second finger joined the first in short order, and although it burned a little, Brendon was far too pleased to care. He pushed back on Jon's fingers carefully, grunting as Jon curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate.

"Jon, I'm gonna come if you do that again." Brendon's voice was strained, and Jon seemed to realize that Brendon really needed him to get on with it. He pulled his fingers out, and Brendon heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper opening, shivering again in anticipation.

Then Jon was behind him again, pressing inside, and Brendon was panting, trying not to tense up and make it more painful than the strong burning sensation he was experiencing. He exhaled shakily, dropping down onto his elbows as Jon slid in all the way. Jon paused in his movements, obviously waiting for Brendon to give him the okay. Brendon shifted his weight onto one arm and reached his other back behind him, trying to find Jon. Jon grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as he slowly started moving in and out of Brendon.

It wasn't long before Brendon's arm started to ache from the awkward position, and as he went to pull it back, Jon's grip tightened. Instead of letting go, he used the grip to pull Brendon up so that they were back to chest. Jon moved their still-linked hands until they were splayed across Brendon's chest. He used Brendon's fingers to slowly circle and pinch his nipple, and Brendon bit his lip at the added stimulation. Jon moved their hands over to Brendon's other nipple before releasing Brendon's hand and dropping his lower.

Brendon got it, and he kept up the movements with his own hand while Jon's wandered down to fondle his balls. Brendon groaned harshly, and Jon sped up his thrusts slightly, breathing heavily right next to Brendon's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

Within seconds, Jon managed to hit Brendon's prostate again, and that was it. Brendon came hard and unexpectedly, taking in a sharp breath before tensing up completely. Jon moved his hand to Brendon's dick, stroking him through his orgasm before really picking up the pace of his thrusting. He brought his hands to Brendon's hips to hold him in place as he thrust one final time and came.

Jon pulled out and allowed them both to collapse onto the bed for a minute of rest before he removed the condom, throwing it away and searching out the nearest shirt to wipe the remnants of come from their skin. He lay down next to Brendon once again, moving them around until he was sure neither one of them was lying in the wet spot, even if it meant that they were practically on top of one another, tangled up and sleepy.

It was around that time that Brendon decided that he really didn't care; Jon could manhandle him as much as he liked if this was the result.


End file.
